


Scarborough Fair

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。罗马西+英西。
Kudos: 1





	Scarborough Fair

Scarborough Fair  
Pairing: Arthur Kirkland / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Lovino Vargas / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Rating: R  
Warning: Threesome! Kind of OOC maybe

“帕西利，萨尔维亚，我的小罗维呀。”  
“迷迭香，麝香草，我心爱的亚蒂。”  
“我将启程，去那远方的市集。”  
“若我一去不返，请莫要将我遗忘啊。”①

歌者的身体赤裸着，仰面躺在金发情人的怀中。他们接吻。他仰起脖子，露出脆弱的皮肤。青色的血管在小麦色的肌肤下跳动。可以想象他在日光浴时挑起的下巴的线条，阳光亲吻他未净的胡茬时浅色的光。那些泛红的痕迹也足以叫人浮想联翩，将昨日暮间被夜色遮蔽的一切控诉得清楚。  
他张开唇齿，只用舌尖舔舐情人的嘴角，拉出长而黏腻的银丝。他的喉结上下滚动，从喉咙深处逸出几声旖旎绵长的呻吟。他抬起右腿，蹭蹭匍匐在他膝间的情人的发丝：“疼啊，小罗维……”  
褐发的男子直起身来，快速地用手指穿过浸了汗的发间，不耐烦地瞅着他的大腿。那里有一朵如弗拉门戈舞裙般盛放的石榴花，红色的花瓣边缘已接近褐色，显示出颓靡的姿态，一如歌者的躯体，斜倚着，眼波慵懒地流转。最后一片鹅黄色的花萼还未完成。  
“闭嘴，忍着点。”沉迷在自我的艺术之中的那喀索斯不满被打断，“就快好了。”他说着，眷恋地望着自己的作品，凑过去轻吻附近的肌肤。  
歌者叹息一声，乖乖躺好叫情人继续在皮肉上刻画，不忘可怜地埋怨一句。“亚蒂，你看，小罗维又凶我。”  
他金发的情人笑起来，双手在歌者的腰腹游走。歌者配合地从鼻腔中哼鸣。  
“操！”艺术家生气的声音传来，“混蛋安东尼奥你给老子消停会儿。”他盯着男子的胯间。被责怪的人笑起来，浑身抖成一团。艺术家狠狠挑了几下针，引来一声吃痛的抽气。  
“老子刺完了。”他对自己的作品轻轻吹气，尔后跳下床去，“过三个钟头去洗澡，然后抹药。还有，”他瞪了一眼床上的两人，“不许把我的作品毁了。”  
“我知道！我知道！”安东尼奥堆起笑脸来，用脚尖去勾情人的腿，“你不再留一会儿啦，宝贝？”  
“老子他妈为什么要留？”罗维诺斜了他一眼，但还是扔下了手中的牛仔裤。

歌者的情人们让他横过身子躺在床上。艺术家坐在他的头颅旁边，指尖拈着他的碎发。金发的阿波罗跪坐在他的身上，深情地亲吻他的胸脯。歌者半阖着双目，享受着他心爱的交响乐天才的音乐。那是唇舌与手指共谱的赋格曲，先是轻而缓的舔吻，旨在挑起他神经末梢的颤抖。接下来，唇舌移至脖颈，狎昵地轻噬；而手指接管了尚有余温的领地，富有力度与节奏地拨弄伊甸园的果实。而当手指移至脖颈处，粗暴地制造出淤青时，亲吻便铺天盖地而来，或轻或重地落在每一寸身体之上。歌者将眼睛完全闭合，嘴角挑起，放纵自己品尝着未知的惊喜。  
“为我制一件亚麻衬衫吧。”他随意地唱到，“莫要缝线，毋庸穿针，亚蒂，我的爱人。”  
他的阿波罗低笑起来，用力地吻住他的嘴唇。在他们交换着那些富含淀粉酶的液体时，安东尼奥忽然想起他这乐于在性爱时沉默的情人所说过的话。  
“你的歌让我害怕。夜莺。”两双绿瞳交缠，“我恐怕你飞走。”  
接着，他深深叹息：“多唱些我家乡的歌吧，亲爱的。”  
“那样你便折住了我的翅膀。”他冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“那样我便折住了你的翅膀。”他将他带入怀中，将额头埋入他的肩窝，手在他的肩胛骨上抚弄。  
于是，歌者笑着，在情人耳边轻哼起那民谣的曲调，顺从而无辜地用手指探向情人胯间的德罗波姆②。那里温热，膨胀着。他睁开眼，橄榄绿与翠绿交相辉映，被无意间打扰的阳光调和出异样的金黄。这令他们都眯起双眼来。  
“来吧，夜莺。”他的情人戏谑地拍击他的臀部，“准备好你的身体。”  
歌者笑意更甚，抬起左手，像等待问候礼般优雅地平放在情人面前。金发的阿波罗眼睛直盯着他，俯下身轻吻他的手背，尔后轻轻将指尖衔进口中。  
潮湿而温热的粘膜与近乎冰凉的手指初遇之时未带一丝情欲，更像是怜惜地试图去温暖那些略为粗糙的皮肤。歌者那小小的与泥土和番茄植株有关的爱好赠予他一双瘦长却结实糙涩的手掌，健康的棕色，与他充满着野性与欲望的金绿瞳孔极为不般配，却意外地天真无辜而惹人怜惜。音乐家用牙齿在那一根手指上扣下一串不断地三连音，然后在关节上极慢地加上重音符号。手指在嘴唇间的动作渐快渐强，最后已经无法分辨这样的节奏来源于口腔的吸吮还是手指的抽动，亦或是两者已合二为一。裹满了唾液的手指描摹着湿润唇瓣的形状，有柔软滑腻的触感。空气沉默着，连呻吟和喘息的声音都没有，只是皮肤摩擦的声音。音乐家低下头去，望进那双眼睛。歌者悠然暧昧地微笑，像是对接下来的事情毫无自觉。  
安东尼奥的笑没有发出一点声音，却偏偏响亮得过分。艺术家暗自揣摩着他应该把这张脸画下来——反正已经画过那么多张这个人的样子，再多一张也不过分。况且这个人真的可以用美来形容。这淬毒的美将他和那位金发男人的心都栓紧了，甘愿就这样共同欣赏着他，谁也舍不得离开。他们这些人对阿弗洛狄忒的倾心是无可救药的，他想。那个音乐家说过，安东尼奥不止有着被主赐福过的歌喉，他身体的每个角落都充满了音乐的力量。他的左眼下方刻着卡门四对舞曲的总谱，锁骨上和胸脯铺满了一些玛祖卡波尔卡的旋律，小腹则是六线谱的天堂。  
彼时他一副戏谑不明的眼神，那你说说他身体里面又是什么？交响乐大师便低下头去，专注于自己茶杯里热腾腾的红茶。艺术家比另外两个人都年轻许多，带着些少年的锐气，说出来的话更加奔放且无遮拦。我告诉你啊，他说，那里是梵高的星空。  
他的肌肉是米开朗琪罗的作品。他的骨骼有着苏巴朗笔下的殉道者的鲜活无力的痛苦。他是完美的笔触与光影的调和，他的身体里有一整片繁星。  
他说着的时候，厨房里的人就探出头来，棕色半长的头发随性地绑成马尾垂下去。那人笑着问他们晚饭想来点什么，丝毫不知道刚刚那些令人血流加速的小话题。这让低头饮茶的亚瑟面色更加不自然，而罗维诺挑起眉来。喂，我说，明天早上我要在你身上雕一朵石榴花儿。

而歌者绵长的嗓音将他漫无边际的冥想拽回这张小小的床上。他不由得转移视线的焦点，沉溺于西班牙男人手指和身体融合的边界。他的角度并不能像音乐家那样完美地欣赏那里的旖旎，但是并不能阻碍他想象力的窥探。他的情人像是镜中的维纳斯，将那些秘密藏于暗处，只留给他一个勾人魂魄的表情。  
他想要歌者微启的唇。他想要那夜莺的喉咙。  
“为我们找一个无人的所在。”歌者的眼睛忽然落入他的眼底，艺术家莫名地觉得心脏被温柔地揪起来，“在咸水与海岸之间。我爱你啊，小罗维……”  
罗维诺忽然笑起来，在亚瑟开始占有那片星空的时候吻上安东尼奥张开的唇。是的，是的，一个无人的所在。只有他们三个人，三个深情而痛苦的灵魂。  
安东尼奥阖上了眼睛。他的身体因为爱人的动作不住地颤抖着，长而重的叹息在空气里消失。但是他嘴角的笑还挂在那里，颓艳地血淋淋地显摆着他蚀骨的美，他销魂的悲哀。  
亚瑟看得清楚。所有的顺从与叛逆，那双眼睛能溢出温柔就能溢出困兽的野性。安东尼奥是他从未见过的造物。他们交缠的地方，奇妙的触觉在跳动着。金发的人微笑，或许下一次他可以对他爱人的身体给出一个恰当的比喻了。唉，他的身体被旋律环绕，而他的内部，从心脏迸发的血液裹挟着节奏盘桓在那个神圣的所在。那是一种由康加鼓表演的节奏，他不知道是说非洲更恰当，还是说拉丁美洲更恰当：或许两者都是，又或许与两者都不相同。安东尼奥就是这样，他与一切都不相同。他给出的爱是那么无私又无瑕，像是永远不会流尽的一泓泉。但是谁敢在这爱的前面加上时间呢，他能给出便能恣意地收回。  
爱情是只任性的小鸟，音乐家想。他无意将自己和罗维诺与何塞和卢卡斯相比拟，但安东尼奥无疑是位自由的吉卜赛人。在他享受着这无穷的爱意之时，卡门序曲中阴沉的降调却在耳边幽灵般徘徊。于是他只能俯下身去，将头颅虔诚地抵在爱人的胸口，以苦行与祈祷换取更长时间的安息。  
“亚蒂……快，快……”安东尼奥用鼻音催促着，一只手搭在他的后颈之上不断抚摸着他的耳根和后脑的发丝。他在歌者的胸口烙下一吻，抬起头来直撞进那双来不及用情欲粉饰的眼睛。绿得清明，绿得疯狂。那人儿的另一只手正忙着在艺术家的身前动作。年轻的男人斜倚在床间，猫一般眯起双眼，挥霍着这样醉人的服务。西班牙人望了他好一会儿，才不紧不慢地让双瞳弥漫起雾气。挂在腰间的腿绷得更紧，喉咙溢出的是走了调的呻吟，却在音乐家的脑海中谱开了最曼妙的旋律。  
他们的世界。每一寸光，每一个影子，床单上的所有细小的褶皱；每一声叹息，每一个吻，身体各个部位富有智慧的合奏。这些全都是重要的，不可或缺的，表达或记载着他们爱情的部分。总有一天，人们在美术馆中赞叹一副男性胴体速写的笔触时，在音乐厅里欣赏一段大胆的富有挑逗意味却纯洁得不可思议的音乐时，他们会赞美他们的爱情，哪怕他们永远不会知道他们的故事。

在一切都结束后，安东尼奥将自己缩成一小团，挤在亚瑟和罗维诺之间。窗帘没有打开，阳光只能从两片布之间的缝隙里挤进来亲吻他的眼睑。  
“我将用镰刀收割，将采来的石楠束成一簇。”歌者的声线慵懒又饕足，接着深深的告白。  
“我爱你们啊。我爱你们。”  
而他的情人们谁也没有说话，只是各自攫紧了他的手。帘布再也拦不住的太阳从细细密密的织孔中洒下来，充满爱意地覆盖在耶和华赤裸的儿子们的身体之上，护佑着白日的安眠。

Note  
① 这一段，包括后文中的所有歌词，都是以斯卡布罗集市的歌词为蓝本改编的。  
② 德罗波姆即trombone的音译。长号，又名伸缩号。只是一个隐晦的比喻。


End file.
